Shaiapouf
Summary Shaiapouf (シャウアプフ, Shauapufu), nicknamed Pouf, was a butterfly-humanoid Chimera Ant and one of the Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-B Name: Shaiapouf Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Less than 60 Days Old Classification: Chimera Ant, Nen Practicer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation (Capable of using Nen), Proficient in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Size-Shifting through Beelzebub and Body Reconstruction, Duplication (Via Beelzebub), Aura (Capable of inducing fear into the opponent) Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Block level (The weakest Royal Guard in direct combat, still greater than most pro hunters like Kite) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Took attacks from Morel with ease) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally. Hundreds of meters via Spiritual Message and Beelzebub. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Shaiapouf battles mainly relied on his tactical strength. He considers himself to be, among the three Royal Guards, the most intelligent and the most rational. Although his intellect is sometimes clouded by his love for the King, he displays enough calm to react the best in the worst situations as he was able to even break down Morel's plan when he was trapped in his Smokey Jail; not only surprising the former Hunter at his tactics but also being able to free himself in a shorter time than the Hunters would have expected. He quickly deduced that for Morel's abilities he needed his Smoke Pipe, which he stole so he couldn't fight anymore. He was also able to make a quick plan and deceive the King so he wouldn't remember who Komugi was. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiritual Message (鱗粉乃愛泉 ''Butterfly Scales Love Spring):' Shaiapouf's ability, Spiritual Message, allows him to use his scales as a specialized En. Through their dispersal, he can read his opponent's emotions through the fluctuations in their aura. Shaiapouf used Spiritual Message in order to determine the best Nen abilities suited to Squadron Leader Chimera Ants, thereafter teaching them how to develop their own Hatsu. His scales also have a hypnotic effect to those exposed to it. The extent of hypnosis is not fully demonstrated. However, it is effective enough to make average citizens lose their will. *'Beelzebub (蠅の王 King of the Flies):' Shaiapouf's second ability allows him to break his body into multiple miniature forms of himself. He can vary the size of each body; the smaller they are, the more he creates. Pouf can control them through his main form, which can only be reduced to about the size of a bee. Since he has control over every single cell in his body, he can easily recreate his clones if they are destroyed; however, if the cells themselves are damaged, he is powerless to restore them, resulting in damage to his body when the ability is disengaged. Shaiapouf can also create a normal-sized clone with enough cells, although it is unable to spread the hypnotic scales and its overall power is much lower than that of the original. *'Body Reconstruction:' Shaiapouf can split his body at cellular level making it possible for him to reconstruct his body to look like someone else. He can reconstruct his face, physique and even his voice. This ability can also be used for healing purposes: by feeding someone else his own cells, he can heal their injuries, even potentially lethal ones. However, it is unclear if it would work on someone without special assimilation abilities. Gallery Hunter-X-Hunter---91---Large-152.jpg|Shaiapouf with his opened wings. Shaiapouf's_strength.gif|Shaiapouf's strength SpiritualMessage.png|Spiritual Message 125_-_Shaiapouf_Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub 130_-_Shaiapouf_as_Komugi.png|Body Reconstruction Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Musicians Category:Chimera Ants Category:Tier 8